Une grande langueur au coeur
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: Basée sur l'adaptation de 1993 de Kenneth Branagh : et si le roi n'était pas honnête envers ses propres sentiments ?


**_Dispositions légales :_** _Much Ado About Nothing_ est une oeuvre de Jane Austen appartenant au domaine public. Cependant, Kenneth Branagh possède tous les droits de son interprétation (adaptation en film en 1993).

* * *

**Une grande langueur au coeur**

* * *

La guerre était finie, et il était temps pour les valeureux guerriers de retourner dans leurs terres. Pour le seigneur don Pedro, prince de son état, c'était l'occasion de retourner dans ce coin de paradis qu'était la demeure du seigneur Leonato, l'un des meilleurs hommes qu'il connaisse. Accompagné de ses compagnons de toujours et de son demi-frère, il aperçut avec un plaisir immense les lieux de son futur repos, où demeurait toute la joie de son cœur. En effet, plus qu'un ami très cher, il allait également il retrouver la dame qui occupait toutes ses pensées sans le savoir : la fière Béatrice, nièce de don Leonato.

D'aucun pourrait nier que cette femme était un trésor parmi les belles : aussi vertueuse qu'intelligente, elle rivalisait d'ingéniosité, de répartie et de bonne humeur. C'était un régal de lui parler, à condition de ne pas être dans ses mauvaises grâces. Ses duels d'esprits avec le seigneur Benedict, qui remontaient à aussi loin qu'il était possible de s'en souvenir, étaient connus de tous : ces deux-là faisaient bien la paire, sur leur vision cynique du mariage et du sexe opposé ! Mais le prince espérait bien réussir à lui faire changer d'avis.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, toute la petite cour du seigneur Leonato s'étaient réunies pour les accueillir, et le prince cachait sous une grande amitié et une grande complaisance envers le maître des lieux les sentiments qui le portait vers la belle Béatrice. L'attention de cette dernière fut de toute façon rapidement détournée par quelque pique amicale de Benedict, ce qui déclencha entre eux leur éternel duel, dont le seigneur s'échappa par une énième pirouette, laissant la jeune demoiselle sur sa faim. Le seigneur Pedro tenta de cacher sa déception alors qu'il s'éloignait avec le seigneur Leonato : malgré lui, il ressentait une certaine jalousie vis-à-vis de cette complicité entre ces deux-là. Quoi ! Béatrice et Benedict, tous deux aussi désabusés que cyniques ! N'était-ce pas là un couple bien assorti ? Don Pedro refusait de se l'admettre : il voulait vérifier les sentiments de la dame avant d'abandonner tout espoir à son sujet.

Apprenant les sentiments du jeune Claudio pour la belle Héro, il décida de s'aider en favorisant son ami : il obtiendrait pour lui la main de sa belle, espérant par là se rapprocher de sa cousine. Alors lorsque le soir vint enfin, il ne tarda pas à conquérir la belle demoiselle au nom de son ami, et à la remettre à qui de droit. Avisant Benedict, il le taquina à propos de la charmante Béatrice, et lorsqu'il vit celle-ci approcher, il remarqua l'air blessé qu'elle abordait en entendant la réponse du gentilhomme, et il eut grand mal à conserver son sourire.

Alors que la jeune femme s'était assise, il vint à ses côtés pour lui parler et connaître ses opinions sur le mariage. Elle ne semblait pas s'y opposer, badinant même avec lui à ce propos en lui demandant s'il avait un frère aussi parfait que lui pour elle. Mais au moment où il lui proposa d'être sa femme, elle parut gênée et s'échappa rapidement, avec une certaine détresse dans son regard qui cherchait une silhouette parmi la foule : Benedict.

Lorsqu'elle repartit, don Pedro eut du mal à retenir un rire malheureux. Béatrice et Benedict. Il aurait dû s'en douter : c'était un couple béni des dieux, tous les deux cyniques et piquants, aussi charmants que terribles et particulièrement désabusés vis-à-vis du mariage... Don Pedro se promit alors de les réunir : s'il ne pouvait l'avoir, au moins pourrait-il faire le bonheur de deux des personnes qu'il aimait le plus. N'était-ce pas l'essentiel ? Tourner cette défaite en victoire... Il sentait la détresse l'envahir alors qu'il parlait de son plan au seigneur Leonato et à don Claudio, mais il se jura de ne jamais parler à personne de ses vrais sentiments : cela demeurerait son secret.

x

Il mit son plan en place, et les résultats ne se firent pas attendre. C'était vraiment un couple destiné à être réuni, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus : une simple étincelle avait suffit pour qu'ils s'enflamment immédiatement ! Malheureusement, les problèmes n'avaient pas tardé à apparaître pour Claudio et Héro, par une terrible manigance du bâtard. Mais par l'intelligence de don Leonato et du moine qui était avec eux, ces menus problèmes – rien de quoi jacasser – avaient été réglés, et tout était rentré dans l'ordre dans ce petit coin de paradis...

C'était là du bon travail : don Pedro et ses camarades pouvaient se féliciter ! En moins de deux jours, il avait été question de mariage, d'une tragédie, d'une traîtrise, d'une mort et d'un retour à la vie. Dans une même journée eut lieu la défaite d'un traître et deux mariages ! Qui pourrait prétendre faire mieux ? N'était-ce pas l'occasion de se réjouir sans soucis ?

Et pourtant, don Pedro avait envie de pleurer. Alors qu'il aurait dû suivre les autres, se réjouir et faire la fête, le prince ne ressentait qu'une terrible langueur au cœur, alors qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'afficher sa tristesse. Il regardait Béatrice embrasser Benedict avec amour, et savait que désormais il lui fallait renoncer à elle à tout jamais. Elle était désormais parfaitement hors de son atteinte.

Laissant ses amis s'éloigner pour danser et festoyer, il jeta un regard aux lieux qui venaient d'être désertés en soupirant tristement. On avait fait beaucoup de bruit pour rien, et les choses les plus importantes avaient été passées sous silence.

C'était ainsi que fonctionnait le monde, même dans ce coin de paradis, et même pour le prince. Personne n'échappait aux lois terribles de l'amour...


End file.
